Some boards used in the water, such as stand-up paddleboards (SUPs), large surfboards, or the like, are very buoyant. For instance, most SUPs are thick and wide, and can support a rider while floating with its top surface entirely above the water. However, these boards, due to their size and shape, also experience a substantial amount of resistance in the water, which limits their speed and turning capabilities.